The kunoichi that took a risk
by Draegan88
Summary: Suzume made a decision: she changed her future by deciding to become a kunoichi instead of following her parents footsteps. Follow her in her adventures as a konohagakure shinobi. Pairing s to come. OFC. No mary-sue.


A/N; Don't own anything from Naruto. It's an original character that will most likely be paired with a naruto char in the near future. Don't know for sure or who yet. Though I can say, if there is a pairing, it will not be with Sasuke. This chapter is entirely in the OC's own POV. The following chapters will be normal (With also narrator, 3rd person, ... you know how it goes ) ) English isn't my first language so if I made any mistakes, don't blame me :p and let me know.

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review . Criticism is appreciated.

* * *

My name is Sabaku Suzume.

About a year or two ago I made a huge life altering decision: I decided to become a shinobi… or kunoichi to be more specific seeing as how I'm female.

I know, I know, it's not really surprising seeing as how Konohagakure has a high shinobi population, but it was a big deal for me… and for my parents. They own a clothing shop and they always expected me to follow in their footsteps. Not necessarily expecting to take over the store, but getting a steady and secure job. A save job in other words. To be honest, I was fine with that and I expected the same thing really. But after a while I got stuck in a rut. I wasn't happy with my life. That's not to say that I was unhappy, it's just… Whenever I went to do something fun, I smiled, but never really laughed. And so one day on my way home I passed the ninja academy. The shinobi-in-the-makings were done for the day and I saw them streaming out of the door. They were all smiles. The youngest ran to their parents who were waiting for them and started blabbing about this cool new move they learned. The older students weren't that different really, they just bragged to their peers.

It wasn't until I was actually an academy student that I learned that they were allowed to leave 10 minutes earlier than normal that day, hence the smiles, and that they didn't just learn cool moves but also had classes like math… shudders. Plus of course the slight injuries from dealing with weapons as a beginner weren't that fun either. But that's a story for later. I'm getting of track here. So let's see, where was I…

The academy. That night when I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about it. It seemed like a dream. It could get me out of this boring rut and give me something worthy. It could give me a goal, a purpose, something worthy and exiting to strive after and give me a thrill in life. Because let's face it, taking over the store from your parents: not that exiting.

The choice seemed simple really: Going to the academy and become a kunoichi, leading a life full surprises and experiencing something new every day… or… every day for the rest of my life sitting behind a counter in a store, waiting for clients to come in so you'd have something to do.

Unsurprisingly for people who know me I didn't make a decision until after a month or two… or five. I know, I know, that's a ridiculously long time to decide but I have difficulties with choosing, so sue me. I mean, lets face it: One choice would be that I would get to sit on my behind all day, watch a movie or read a book or so and basically relax all day long Vs. Being away from home a lot and getting in life risking situations.

When I told my parents about my decision they couldn't believe me. As in literately thinking I was joking. When I didn't laugh after saying it for the tenth time they became serious. My dad didn't really know what to think and my mom thought it was just a phase. Seeing as how my mom wears the pants at home she made me a deal: If I still wanted to be a kunoichi after a month she would let me.

So I managed to live through a whole month of my parents reciting all kinds of contras about being a shinobi. I argued back the first three days and managed to block them out for the rest of the month. A skill almost every kid learns. Although I didn't really end well when at a certain time my mom asked me for the sixth time "Are you even listening to me?!" … yeah, you haven't experienced horror until you've seen my mom angry.

Most students in the academy were there since they were like two, therefore it was a bit tricky to get me in. Let's just say that the administrator experienced enough horror for a lifetime.

And now here I am. After hard work, _a lot of hard work _and extra tutoring I was at the same level as my peers. Alright, maybe not as good as them, but I did get higher points than Naruto, so at least I wasn't last in class.

I love to socialise but I never really know what to say except routine questions like "How's school?", "How's your family/friends?" and "Done or seen anything interesting lately?". I'm not joking, this is pretty much the limits of my skills. Suffice to say, I didn't have a lot of close friends although I did get along with everyone, even if didn't really want to get along well with the Sasuke-lovers, aka the extreme fan club of Uchiha Sasuke. Come on, to follow the guy every where. Sure, he's one of the cutest guys in the academy, his looks could make me blush, his smile, the one time I saw it, made me grin stupidly for more than an hour (after the shock of realising that he actually smiled of course) and I'm pretty sure I would be mute if he ever started a conversation with me… Alright, so I have a little crush on him, but I'm not proud of it, and I would never join the fan club.

I usually try to sit next to Hinata who's probably closest to being called a best friend. I like to think we have the same personality, except for the difference in shyness. We don't really talk much but we have comfortable silences.

In a few months it's time. My shinobi life will begin then. Final exams then graduation day and a team, or cell as they like to call it, with a sensei that will devote all his attention to me (and two others).

I can't wait!


End file.
